It's Not Me It's You?
by GellyRoll
Summary: His lips where like fire against her own, she knew she shouldn t be responding to the kiss, but Barry Allen was kissing her at it was the only thing that matter. 1x19 Tag


**Hanibal Bates** is not your average meta-human, he is a calculative master of plan, unlike most villains, he likes to observe his subjects, they way they talk, walk and eat their food; their mannerism, routines, every single quirk that make them, "them".

The minute he discover that the great Dr. Harrison Wells was the one responsible for his condition, he decide to take justice in his hands, and he would of done just that, if it wasn't for the scarlet speedster; he may have delayed his plan, but now that his data was complete, nothing and no one would stop him.

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning in Central City, and Barry Allen was late, to his luck, the line at Jitters was longer than normally; for the red lighting something as mundane as waiting in line, felt like days wasted (running at miles per hour every day then to do that to a man), after what felt like years (10 minutes to be exact) it was his time to order, "Could you give me a large mocha latte and a medium chai tea latte, please."

"No problem."

The coffee shop was at his fullest, which make moving from the cashier to the receptions area a whole new challenge and if you add Barry's clumsiness, plus the normal pushing of people trying to hold their orders, you got a recipe for disaster, while trying to get past a mother and her charming daughter, it was inevitable for him not to spill the coffee of the man in front of him; "I'm so sorry, let me get you another one."

"It's ok man, I already finish it." The relief that shown thru his face, was so fast, that it would make his alter ego jealous; he couldn't afford being late for work (again), and not giving Caitlin her morning tea was not an option.

Barry Allen may be the fastest man alive, but that definitely didn't made him the most punctual man alive, in fact it seem that his new gained abilities only enhance his tardiness, that's why it was unusual for him to be the first one at the lab. Usually (in the rare occasions when he was the first to arrived) he would wait for Caitlin but today wasn't one of those days, whit Joe and Cisco in Starlight City and Eddie calling sick, Barry had more work at the station that he could manage; sadly Caitlin would be alone at the lab today.

"Barry? What are you doing here? I mean you're earlier than me!"Caitlin Snow is cute; —intelligent, caring, stubborn and even sexy when she wanted to— but nothing was better than seeing her being cute; especially when her face showed a mix of confusion (which was rare) and wit; the way her eyes open wider, —to see more clearly if the man in front of her, is indeed the king of tardiness—, how her left eyebrow knit in confusion —deception; he is after all, **always** late—, but at the same time her right eyebrow rise in surprised —an invitation for him to answer the question—the way her lips start to part as a little giggle erupted from those beautiful luscious lips —tempting him to touch them with his own—, she was indeed breath taking.

"If been early means seeing that look in your face, then is totally worth it." Barry's answer took Caitlin by surprise, it wasn't like him not to teaser her, they become a costume to flirt with each other, a lingering touch here, a warming glance there; it's the way they been communicating (dancing around the idea of what could be); but today, those green orbs didn't hold the adoration, and warmth they usually does, today his eyes are misty with passion and lust? Today the stare he gives her sends chills behind her back, a cold shiver that doesn't compare to the warmth he usually gives her with just a glance, but as fast as it came it's gone, and Barry is yet again the usually goofy grown adult that makes her heart swell with happiness.

The morning at the labs where un eventful (rare for a Tuesday; somehow evil meta humans seem to have a predilection to cause trouble on Tuesdays, a fact that didn't went unnoticed by Caitlin, insisting to Dr. Wells to study the conditions on Tuesday to see if by some way it was a factor of importance for future attacks), with no new meta human to worry about and Joe out of town, Caitlin didn't understand why Barry was still in the lab, wouldn't Captain Singh be looking for him? "Barry? Why are you still here?

Barry was hurt, didn't Caitlin want him there? Did she have enough of him, "If I knew that my company was such I burden for you Caitlin, I would have left as soon as you finish your tea!"

"Is not like that Barry and you know it, I just thought that… with Joe out of town, work at the station, would be double for you."

"They will be fine; the station can manage a day without their star scientist."It seem that the power of weird Tuesdays was strong enough to affect him too; —faster than speeding bullet an all—, he was acting strange (stranger than usual), first he was early, **really early** (for Barry that is), he was too overconfident (even for Barry), and now the man who loves his job no matter how hard it was didn't seem to mind about it just one bit, was something wrong with him? Did another meta-human attack him? Caitlin was sure that it wasn't neither of those options because if it had, Barry would already told her, perhaps he was just too tired and that cause him to act a slightly off his character. But all of those things meant nothing in comparison with the stares he's been giving her all morning, whether she was at her desk reading last night results, or at the microscope observing their latest meta-human cells; she could feel his gaze over her; the way his eyes slide down over her body, starting at her legs to her chest and slowly making their way to her lips, where they linger for a moment before continuing their pat to her eyes, before this morning those same eyes will fill her with a sense of calmness she haven't fell in a long time, hover right now his stare made her feel uncomfortable —something was defiantly off with him,— but before she could hope on calling him out, her phone started to vibrate thru the metal table making it fall straight to the grown, it didn't even touch the ground when Barry grab it, swift her around and kiss her tenderly in the lips.

She was too shock to respond, his lips moving against her, his free hand wrapping against her body, pulling her closer; what started slow and sweet, rapidly became heated and passionate, urging her to respond, and slowly but eventually she did, her hands slowly made her way to his chest, feeling the beating of his heart beneath her palms, a heartbeat that was too steady to belong to the man in front of her, she knew what was wrong; he wasn't _her_ Barry; shaky breath and a roughness she didn't intended, pull away.

His eyes fluttered open, concern growing inside, as he saw her back away from his embrace "What's wrong Cait?"

She knew he was not _her_ Barry, which meant she was, in danger (after all, she doesn't know what he's capable of), her mind was heady with the conflict of emotion slowly erupting in her chest, her lips were still warm from his kiss, but she knew he was not Barry, yet that didn't erase the fact that she kiss him back, she only hoped her sudden rejection didn't alert him off her knowledge "Nothing, it's just that... the kiss... it was so sudden, I… I wasn't expecting it." She had to alert Barry, calling him was out of question, and texting wasn't an option, (at least not with her phone still in his hands), before she could determine her next move, he slowly ended his way towards her, his eyes fill with determination, ignoring her stern glance, he leaned down, slowly closing the distance between them, her breath hitching against her will as his scent filled her senses, before he could moved those few inches between them, she went for her phone, she should of now that even a fake Barry was faster than her, that's why she wasn't as surprised as she should of been when his hand grab her wrist in a hard grip.

In an attosecond his green eyes, full with warm, were replaced with a cold and exasperated stare; (she was finally seeing the man behind the _mask)_ , "What gave me away? It was the kiss wasn't it? I knew it was too soon, but I just couldn't let you answer your phone, and honestly I been wanting to kiss you since the first time I saw you Dr. Snow." He was calm, too calm for a man whose cover up has been discovered, she didn't had time to think on her next move when her body start to feel numb, drifting her away, "We could have so much fun , but I guess were too clever for your own good", those where the last words she heard before blackness overwhelm her.

Barry was worried, it wasn't like Caitlin not to answer her phone; and since her and Cisco's encounter with Snart, his nerves seem to be on edge every time his friends took longer than normal to answer. He never intended to put them in danger, they are part of his family now and he would rather die than see them in danger again. He was so lost in his thought that didn't saw Captain Singh entering the lab, and by the time he did it was too late to run to STAR labs and check on Caitlin.

After half an hour of listening to Captain Singh yelling, he was more than ready to see Caitlin. He didn't know what, but something wasn't right. It wasn't like Caitlin not to call him right after she realized she missed his call, more so, it wasn't like them not to be texting, like they so often did (a way to relief some of the stress that a long day at work then to create) and call him paranoid but he didn't like it one bit.

The moment he cross the main entrance of STAR Labs he was expecting for the worst, that's why when he saw Caitlin at the microscope he release a breath he didn't realize was holding, Caitlin was safe (from what he did not know) and that was all that matter.

Times like this when she is oblivious of his presence so absorb in her work, makes him wonder if may be "this" thing between could evolve in something more than friendship; seeing the way her brown curls fall on her face when she leans further in the microscope, trying to understand every little detail about the latest meta human, the light frown on her brows when what she sees it's not what she expected, and how her teeth always seem to find her lower lip in a tempt to vent some of her exasperation. But the thing he love the most of his gazing it's the way she straddles every time he whoosh in (as she called it) she may said she hates it, but he knows that she secrete sly loves it "Hi Caitlin!"

"Oh! Hey Barry, you scared me" And there it was, the little jump that almost makes her fall from the chair, the scold she tries to give him but fail miserably when a sheepish grin tugs at her lips. "Sorry, I didn't mean too." He knows she doesn't believes his apology but her laugh let's him know she is not angry at all.

Seeing Caitlin work, it's usually quite entertaining, he would be running around the lab giving her the things she need it, they'll discuss her results and try to come with a saluting to whatever was bothering her, he'll bring her something to eat from time to time (he is not the only one who needs to be reminded to actually eat something) in the end he could pass hours watching her work. But today she was awfully quiet, she didn't ask him how his day was (a domestic little detail that warms his heart in a way he is so desperate to hide) or if he wanted to see her current findings, in fact since he arrived at the lab, the only acknowledge from her part was their small exchange of hellos, if this was the Dr. Snow that ask him for a urine example as soon as he woke up, he wouldn't have that nagging feeling at the back of his mind, but the Caitlin in front of him was the sweet and smart woman who loves to sing Summer Nights while a little inebriate thus her distant behavior wasn't find with him "Caitlin, is everything ok? You seem a little off today."

"I'm fine it's just that… this sample is giving me more troubles that I expected."

"I can give it a look if you want? I mean after all am forensic." He was ready to evaluate caitlins sample when a loud thud coming from the adjacent room straddle them both —they where suppose to be alone—; before he could head towards the source of the sound, Caitlin took hold from his arm, holding him in place "It's nothing to worry about, I move some boxes to the other room, they must have fallen."

— "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure Barry, now can we…" The annoyance in Caitlin face was unmistakable but before she could finish, a loud thump interrupts her. Before he could question the source of the sound, she moved those few inches that separate them, titled her head up and slanted her lips against his own. He was shocked her lips moving sensually against his, savoring the taste of her lips under his, her fingers curled in his hair, his arms wrapping around her body , pulling her closer than before, the smell of chloroform emanating from her hair. He shifted slightly and felt her stir against her abdomen, as the foreign aroma fill his noses trill (it didn't matter how much time Caitlin expend at the lab, she always smelled like vanilla and chocolate) her hand rose, resting against the plains of his chest, titled her head up and looking in his green orbs; and right there he knew that the person he just kiss wasn't _his_ Caitlin.

Joe always told him he wore his heart in his sleeve and he must be right (like always) because when green meet brown, Caitlin was gone and The Flash stood in front of him, not only did the shape shifter look alike, he could move as fast as him, but fake Flash wasn't a match for him, Barry was a viable to knock him out fist and shut down the lab.

When Barry reach Caitlin; she was unconscious on the floor, hands and feet taped to the chair; fallen boxes scattered all over the floor, over her mouth a gag stopped her from screaming, without wasting any time he released her from the gag and free her hands, which cause Caitlin to wake up and before he could say anything she was hitting him hard on his chest, "Let me go you Bastard"

She was furious, eyes shining with hatred towards the man she believed did her harm, "Come on Cait, let's get you out of her" He ignore her probing looks, slowly taking her hand in his, he leaned down further, her breath hitching at his proximity, he was so close to her and before she could push him away, those green eyes that captivate her soul where urging her to see the truth, "Barry?".

"The one and only." Her arms wrap around his body, pulling him closer than before, taking in his warmth, embracing the feel of safeness irradiating from his body, her hand slowly rose to his chest, taking comfort in the fast beating of his heart underneath her palms, a small smile appearing in her lips, finally the man in front of her was _her_ Barry.

Her eyes fluttered open, a warmth blossoming inside as his thumb caressing the small bruise forming on her cheek, "I'm so sorry Caitlin, once again I put you in danger." His eyes, before shining with relief where full of guilt, to him he failed her and nothing she could say or do was going to convince him otherwise, "Barry, you safe me, you figure out he wasn't me, and you safe me and that's all that matters" before he could contradict her, long and tender fingers hold his mouth in place, "What do you say if we go and looked this Everyman?"

— "I see that Cisco is robbing on you."

— "Come on, we don't want him to get away."

By the time they reach the main room Everyman was nowhere to be seen, but luckily for them, Felicity updates allow them to search the entire lab with the swift of a key and in no time they find Hannibal in Cisco's gadget room, "Know that we know where he is, how are we going to stop him? He is almost as fast as me Cait."

Even thought he was trying to stay calm for her sake, she could sense his frustration, "If he has your powers, it means that he as your weakness as well; which means that cold stops him…" — "And he is in the gadget room, which means we can use Cold's freeze gun to stop him, god Caitlin what will I do without you" And without a warning he kiss her cheek, making her feel a little week in her knees from the adoration pouring from such a small and intimate kiss, "I better be going before he leaves the room" before she could regain some sense, there was a whoosh and he was no longer by her side, instead shooting Hannibal with the cold gun and putting him in the Cortex.

Caitlin wanted nothing more than forget everything that happen, but her curiosity out won her and she couldn't stop the words that left her lips as soon as Barry enter the room, "How did you know he wasn't me?, Barry laughed awkwardly, as his hand rub the back of his head (a nervous habitat that Caitlin was so fond of), cheeks flushing, "He didn't smell like you."

Barry answer was so low and fast that Caitlin couldn't understand him "Barry you need to speak a little louder because I couldn't hear you".

Barry couldn't face her, opting to concentrate in a small crack on the wall behind her instead of looking in her eyes "I said, he didn't smelled like you" and the flush that previously decorate his face slowly made his way to his ears.

She watch him silently, her mind was heady, images of his lips again her own flow her memories, only that those lips wasn't his own, and right there she close the breach between them and slant her lips against his, her hands find their way to the back of his head, her fingers curling in his hair, his arms wrapped around her body, pulling her closer than before, the familiar smell of chocolate and vanilla filling his senses, their lips moving in a way that was so naturally, his lips curled upwards against her own. Slowly she opened her eyes, ready to face his rejection (after all she wasn't Iris), instead his eyes shone with… love?; he rested his forehead on her own, his thumb caressing her lips making her feel a warmth blossoming inside, "This is how I imagine your lips will taste like"

His voice was so tender and low that for a moment she thought she was dreaming, but the strong embrace he had on her, prove her wrong, he was real and he was holding her like she was the most precious thing it the world and that alone made Caitlin feel giddy and challenging all at once, "Does that means you've imagine kissing me Mr. Allen?"

— "Will I be in troubles if I said I did?"

—"Then you are definitely in problems Mr. Allen"

And just like before their lips meet halfway, a promise of what may come, they still had to talk about everything that transpired that day, but right being in each other's embrace, letting the feeling they've hidden for so long blossom was the only thing that truly matter.


End file.
